He's More Then Meets the Eye REMAKE
by X . Penguin . X
Summary: Based after the 6th book, Draco Malfoy faces some troubles, not only with his family, but his love life as well. His only hope of any happiness or the feeling of being safe was to befriend the infamous trio of Hogwarts. Could he in fact become a good pers
1. Introduction

**Summary: Based after the 6th book, Draco Malfoy faces some troubles, not only with his family, but his love life as well. His only hope of any happiness or the feeling of being safe was to befriend the infamous trio of Hogwarts. Could he in fact become a good person with a good heart, or will he forever remain evil and cold-hearted? May Contain Spoilers of Book 6 HP/DM and possibly DM/HG (It could end up being a love triangle, but don't give your hopes up)**

**Introduction: **The news of Dumbledore's death spread through the wizarding world like a wildfire. Everyone had heard about it, and almost everyone was distraught. The Malfoys seemed to be the only family who had really treated the death as a cause for celebration. Lord Voldemort could finally return without anyone stepping in his way. No one could stop the certain forces that have been set in motion, not even Harry Potter himself. The Dark Lord would be in power once more, and no one could do anything about it. Yes, such a cause for celebration if you were some "Pure-Blood" family and absolutely worshipped the Dark Lord. If that was the case, then how come young Mister Malfoy was distraught? Could it be that he felt sorry and unsafe now that Dumbledore, the only other wizard in the world who could defeat Voldemort, is gone?

xXx

"Draco? Draco? Are you even paying attention to me?" Narcissa's icy voice shattered Draco's thoughts as she spoke. Almost instantly, he awoke from the trance he had been in. Once again, he had been thinking of that day where Dumbledore had tragically been killed by Severus Snape. Draco thought he could trust Snape with anything, but ever since that day, Draco lost all trust in him. He had lost trust in almost everything. First his father, then Snape. The only person he could ever trust now was his mother, Narcissa. "Draco, have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"No, I'm sorry mother. I guess I spaced out. What were you saying?" Draco looked up at her, giving her an apologetic look.

"I said that we'll be going into Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy you new dress robes, seeing as how your old ones don't even fit anymore."

"Why do I need dress robes? Whats going on?" Draco asked, thinking of things that could be happening. There can't be another Triwizard Tournament. There is nothing special happening at school, that he knew of.

"Well, the fool they called Headmaster wanted to start something new. He thought about having a ball for all the seventh years. Something about remembering your last days at Hogwarts." Narcissa frowned slightly, staring at Draco with great intensity. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, okay. That sounds great mum. Thank you for telling me." That was all that seemed to come out of his mouth at the time. What else was he supposed to say? With that being said, he removed himself from the dining area and escorted himself to his room. He lay down on his bed, feeling rather tired, and slowly fell asleep.

-----

_Hand in hand they walked through the woods, talking quietly among themselves. Draco slowly turned to the young man next to him and slowly pulled him closer. "I want you to know something. I've always loved you, ever since the first day I laid eyes on you. Your messy jet black hair, your sharp, piercing green eyes. Harry, I couldn't help but falling in love with you."_

_-----_

Draco woke nearly instantly the next morning, flashes of his strange dream racing through his mind. He shook them off after hearing his mother's shrill voice echo through the manor. The sound of her voice told him it was really time to get up. The last thing he needed was a beating from his mother. Ever since his father, Lucius, was sent to Azkaban, she had become the controlling person in the household. As much as he trusted her, Draco couldn't help but fear her just a little. He stepped into his bathroom, leaving his thoughts behind in his room, and took off his clothes. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash his troubles away. He finished with his shower rather quickly, fearing that his mother would yell again, and dried off. He fixed his hair, put on his clean clothes and ran down the stairs to the living room. He found Pansy Parkinson standing in the middle of the room as he jumped off the last step.

"Drakie! I missed you so much!" Pansy shrieked as she jumped into his arms, kissing him every where she could.

"Pansy, get off me!" He struggled to get her off him, managing to get marks on his arms where she held on tightly. "What're you doing here?"

"Drakie, I always go shopping with you, remember? Your mother invited me this time, since someone forgot." She sneered at him, frowning a bit.

"I didn't forget, I just didn't think you would remember. Your not that bright." He looked at her, speaking only the truth.

"Drakie, how could you possibly think I'm stupid? Do you honestly hate me that much?"

"No, and stop calling me Drakie. My name is Draco." With that being said, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the manor, muttering under his breath.

(Sorry so short, Please RnR. If I get good reviews, I'll write more)


	2. Truth Revealed

Without hesitation, Pansy followed him out of the manor. "Draco, whats wrong? What could I have done to upset you this much?"

"Look, save your breath. Pansy, I don't love you. I never have. I'm sorry you had to hear it like this, but it's the truth. Do yourself a favor and go home now. I don't want you here anymore. My mother should have never invited you. _I said leave!"_ As the last word fell from Draco's mouth, a tear fell from Pansy's face. He turned on his heel and walked back into the manor, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Just as his anger began to settle in his stomach, that cold, shrill voice broke into his mind, causing his anger to rise once more.

"Draco, whats going on? Why did you slam the door?" A tiny rapping on the door stopped her from talking as she went to answer it.

"Mother, I told you not to invite Pansy. I told you I don't love her anymore. Why on earth did you invite her?" Draco demanded, his cold, grey eyes locking onto hers. "Never mind. I'm done with this. Mother, I'm leaving. All of your nonsense is only making me angry. I don't want to live here anymore."

"Where on Earth are you going to go? You have no other family besides me." Narcissa replied, her hand slipping from the door knob.

"Anywhere has to be better then this place." For the first time in years, Draco finally knew what it felt like to live in a house you don't want to be in. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry now. But, his mother did bring up a good point. Where would he go? What would he do? Draco knew there was only one way to find out. He would just have to leave. He pushed past his mother and unlocked the door. "There's your precious Pansy. Are you happy?" Draco muttered these last words as Pansy threw herself into Narcissa's arms. He went onto a street corner and pulled out his wand, knowing the Knight Bus would show up. He knew of one person he could possibly go stay with, but didn't know how to get there. He did, however know that the Knight Bus could get him there. Only moments later, a slight breeze picked up. It was as if the giant, purple, triple decker bus appeared out of thin air. Stan Shunkpike opened the door and looked at Draco.

"Aren' you that Malfoy kid? Why're you tryin' to catch the Knight Bus?" Stan asked, looking down at him.

"That's really none of your concern. Do you know where Harry Potter lives? Could you take me to his house?" Draco asked, pulling a little pouch out of his pocket, filled with money.

"Well, hop on. I don't know why you want to go see 'arry Potter though. You Malfoys hate him, don't ya?" Stan instantly shut his mouth as the famous Malfoy stare struck him. "Right, 'arry Potter's house it is." He took Draco's money and closed the door behind him. "Just make yourself comfortable. We'll be there in no time." With that being said, the bus lurched into motion, causing Draco to lose balance. He laid down on one of the many beds and stared up for what seemed to be hours. All he could think about was Harry. Draco knew how Harry's reaction would be when he turned up on his front step. He only hoped that it would go better then he thought.

"We're almost there Mr. Malfoy. You might want to get prepared to st..." Stan was sliding forward as the bus came to a quick stop. "We're here." He laughed nervously and opened the door for Draco. "Have a nice night Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy couldn't believe he was actually standing in front of Harry's house. Now the only thing troubling him was the fact that he had no idea what to say to him. As he stood there pondering on what to say, the door flew open and out came a messy-haired, angry looking young boy. Draco froze in his spot as he came out.

"Malfoy? What're you doing here? You can't torment me enough in school, so you thought you'd torment me at home? Wait...how did you know where I live anyway?" Harry asked, looking bewildered.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Draco looked at him. It felt good to see him. In fact, Draco felt much better now that he was here, talking to Harry himself. "I...um...I just...Harry, I have a confession to make. Can we walk? I don't want your family to overhear." Draco gave him a nervous look, seeing as how it took a while for Harry to answer.

"I wouldn't call them family. There more like monsters." Harry, who had been nervous about Draco's confession, looked at him. "I was about to go for a walk anyways." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco smirking slightly. "Hey, what are you playing at? Are you trying to trick me so you can stun me and take me to Voldemort yourself?" Harry gripped his wand in his pocket tightly, waiting for his answer.

"Please! Don't say his name. I don't like it. And no, I'm not trying to trick you. I really want to talk to you." Draco stated, as Harry released the grip on his wand. Both Harry and Draco began to walk down the dark road, where Harry had encountered Dementors just a year before. Draco began to explain everything. About how he was scared now that Dumbledore was gone, how he wanted to befriend Harry, Ron and Hermione to feel safe again, and even about his dream he kept having. "So, thats why I decided to come to your house. I know I should've gone to Hogwarts instead, but I had to tell you this. I really did." Draco looked at him, not knowing whether to smile or not. Harry stopped walking and looked at him.

"So, all this time we could have been friends?" Harry looked down at the ground and mumbled something that sound like "And maybe even more then friends?" Draco just looked at him, knowing that now was the time to smile. He had heard what Harry just said, and he knew that Harry completely understood.

"So, you're not mad about anything?" His question had been answered as a pair of soft lips brushed against his. Draco, who couldn't stop himself, pulled Harry closer, as they stood in the middle of the street, kissing.

Sorry to stop there. My mind is completely blank. I've run out of things to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think


End file.
